Mischief
by Lilsharkyboy.Loki
Summary: Rose is a young girl who got into am accident and got amnesia. She runs into a young man about her age. She stays with him not sure why she was. She finds out that the young man was her boyfriend before the accident. She falls in love with him again.


Rose runs and runs. She doesn't look back. She's had enough and doesn't want it anymore. She had just turned 18 a few days ago. She dreamed of running away and today was the final straw so she ran. She isn't looking at where she is going. She runs into and almost knocks down a man. She stumbles to a stop and helps the man pick his stuff. "sorry mister I didn't mean too" she said apologetically. The tall man replies" no no your quite alright. Say what we're you running from" he questioned. "home" she stood abruptly and started walking away until the gentleman calls after her. She stops and turns around slowly. "yes" she replied cautiously. "come with me you can stay at my house. I promise this is not a trick. I'm only being nice" he suggested. I have no other choice except to run or go back she thought. "I know you wouldn't want to go back" he said as if he could read minds."Alright fine ill stay with you but just only until i can get onto my own feet" she told him. " that would be alright with me" he replied smiling. She followed him to his house which wasn't far at all. It was least a block or two. They arrived at his house and they went in. He put his stuff down and walks to the kitchen."You hungry" he asks. She nods. He gets some food prepared and gives it to her. She scarfs the food down like she hadn't eaten in weeks. He gives her more. He watches her eat most of his food. "You finished yet" he asked her. She nods slowly and hands him the bowl back. She laid back and sighed. She hadn't felt this full in weeks. She was parched after eating all that food."can i get some water" she asked him. He looks at her and nods slightly. He slowly got up as if he had trouble, he walked back to the kitchen. Rose heard the water running and footsteps come back. She became slightly suspicious and knew she shouldn't have asked him for some. He held out the glass of water towards her and nodded. She cautiously took the glass and examined it. Rose held up the glass to her nose and sniffed it. The man sitting across from her laughed gently. " It's not poisned if that's what your trying to find." He smiled reasurringly. Rose took a sip and waited a few seconds. She then downed the cup being dehydrated. She slammed the glass on the table. "Refill?" The young man asked. Rose nodded" yes please". The young man got up and left the room to get another glass of water. Rose had gotten up and started to look around the room. There wasn't much to the room at all, the wall were plain white and barely had anything on them. There was a fire going but it wasn't too big. On the fireplace was two picture. One must have been him and his family when he was younger. The other was a young woman which had a resembalance to him but she somehow knew it wasnt his mother. She picked it up and held it tenderly. She barely recongised the woman. She studied her more deep in concetration as the man came into the room. She hadn't noticed that he did and was startled when he spoke "She was amazing". Rose whipped around and almost dropped the picture. "who was it" she asked quietly. "It was the only person that i've ever loved" he had a sad tone to it. She cocked her to the side. "What happened?" She instantly regretted saying that. "I'm sorry you dont have to answer that." He put up his hand "no it's ok i should talk about it anyway." She put the picture down and went back to the couch and sat down. He looked down and took a deep breath. "She was young and amazing. She had this personality that instantly mad you perk up. She was just all around amazing and perfect." He sighed deeply. "She got into an accident about two years ago. She had some brain damage and got amnesia. She forgot about me and basicly everything from just before we met." He sniffled quietly. Rose got a feeling. She had gotten into a accident two years ago as well. She basicly forgot everything that has happened from the year before. She frowned trying to remember anyting. Anything at all. She couldn't. She didn't know why she just couldn't remeber anything. She shook her head gently and looked up at him. "how old are you?" She didn't about it she just kinda asked. " 18 why?" She raised an eyebrow. "And you never told me your name?". He smiled and chuckled " i did. Didn't I? Well the name's Azurel or Azzy for short" He held out his hand for her to shake. Rose shook his hand. Something about him was familiar. She had heard his name before as well. She couldn't place it though. She racked her brain trying to remeber where she had known him from. Then it hit her. She was the one he loved. She was his everything. She looked at him with love filling her eyes, smiling slightly as she wrapped her arms around him. "you waited for me!" Azurel was taken completly by surprise. "Y-yeah I did." He smiled he had been waiting for this for a long while.


End file.
